


Mordred’s Deal

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is being held captive by Mordred and Morgause, for Morgana's sake, comes to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordred’s Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on the story of Orpheus & Eurydice.

Gwen looked down at her bloody and scrapped hands. Trying to run had been more than a bad idea.

“Stop crying,” Mordred snapped.

Gwen sucked in a deep breath, tensing all over. She could not bring herself to look at Mordred, who was pacing the cave impatiently. Instead, she looked at the fire he had forced her to make, praying that someone would save her.

She had been Mordred’s captive for three days. He appeared so innocent but he was anything but. He was sadistic in a way that Gwen knew even Morgause wasn’t. Gwen couldn’t even imagine Morgause being as horrible as Mordred.

“I’m hungry,” Mordred declared.

Gwen pulled her knees tightly to her chest.

“Well, aren’t you going to make me something?” Mordred asked.

“T-there’s no food left,” Gwen said.

Mordred growled, storming around the fire to her. Gwen cringed, knowing there was no point in running. Running just made it worse. Mordred struck her hard, knocking her to the ground.

“He should be here by now!” Mordred shouted, moving away to pace angrily up and down the cave.

Gwen closed her eyes tight and tried not to cry.

No one was coming. If someone had been, they would have arrived long ago. The heart-breaking thing was that Gwen hadn’t thought of Arthur, Merlin, or the knights in days. She knew they should be on her mind: Arthur because she loved him, Merlin because he was her closest friend, and the knights because of their loyalty. All that was on her mind –all that had kept her alive– were thoughts of Morgana and, strangely enough, Morgause.

She closed her eyes now, remembering, for it was only the memories that kept her alive.

***

Gwen wished she wasn’t enjoying their company but she was. Sitting with Morgana and Morgause at the table was almost…nice. They were drinking wine from glass goblets a foreign prince had sent, talking about nothing in particular.

Not politics.

Not magic.

Just talking.

She bit her lip, trying to remember when it had been this way with Arthur or Merlin. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had never felt like this with them. It was strange but being with Morgana and Morgause felt like being home.

“Tell me about yourself, Guinevere,” Morgause said, pouring wine into Gwen’s empty goblet.

“I’ve told you everything about Gwen!” Morgana said. “What more is there to tell?”

Morgause smiled at Gwen. “I’d like to have her tell me.”

“There really isn’t much to tell,” Gwen said, feeling shy and defensive all at once. Morgause seemed to have that effect on her and she wasn’t exactly sure what to think of that.

“Don’t be modest, Gwen,” Morgana said, placing her hand on Gwen’s. “There is an endless amount to tell.” Morgana turned to Morgause. “Have I ever told you about the time Gwen threw a bucket at Arthur?”

“I didn’t throw it at him,” Gwen said quickly. “He came around the corner and startled me.”

“Still,” Morgana insisted. “He ended up having to sit through a meeting with Uther completely soaked. I couldn’t have planned it better myself.”

“I thought you did plan it,” Gwen said.

Morgana took up Gwen’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I am but a lady,” Morgana said with a grin. “What could I possibly do?” She batted her eyelashes at Gwen comically.

Despite herself, Gwen laughed.

It was only then that Gwen had noticed Morgause smiling at her.

Gwen looked away, embarrassed and guilty. She should not be laughing. Morgana and Morgause had killed people. She should be finding a way to set the knights free. She should have been looking for Arthur. She shouldn’t have been laughing with Morgana like they used to and feeling shy at Morgause’s direct, friendly gaze.

Falling back into conversation with the two women was easier than breathing. Morgana sat next to her, fingers laced through Gwen’s. Morgause sat across from them, smiling and laughing at all the right moments.

Gwen wished she could hate them.

She found such a wish could never be.

***

“Stupid girl!”

Gwen screamed as Mordred struck her again. She hit the floor of the cave hard and, despite being dazed, she scrambled away from Mordred in terror.

“Mordred, don’t,” Gwen begged as he followed her, face red with fury. “Please, don’t hurt me. Just let me go. Please.”

Mordred snarled and unsheathed his sword. “I told you not to speak!” he hissed and swung at her. His blade struck her across the cheek. Screaming, Gwen dropped to the cave floor clutching at her bleeding cheek. “Stupid, stupid girl!”

“Mordred!”

Gwen glanced away from Mordred to see someone standing at the edge of the firelight. For a moment, she thought it was Morgana, dressed in armour with her sword drawn. A long red cloak hung from her shoulders –royal and commanding. The woman stepped forward into the firelight, revealing her hair was gold instead of black and her eyes brown instead of blue.

“Morgause?” Gwen gasped in disbelief.

“Raise a hand to her again,” Morgause growled, “and you will lose your hands.”

***

Morgause knew the anger that surged through her at the sight of Gwen’s bloody and bruised face was a bad sign.

When Morgana had heard of Gwen’s kidnapping, her reaction was not as Morgause had expected. She had expected Morgana to be pleased. Gwen had betrayed them. Instead, Morgana had been distraught.

Too weak from a battle with Merlin only a week earlier, Morgana had not been able to search for Gwen herself –although she had tried. Scared for her sister, Morgause had sworn she would find Gwen and save her no matter the cost.

Now Morgause was beginning to wonder if she herself cared for Gwen as well.

The small boy called Mordred grabbed Gwen roughly by the hair. Gwen shrieked, trying to pull away but Mordred held her fast. “Who are you?” Mordred demanded, placing the blade of his sword against Gwen’s throat. A small drip of blood ran down Gwen’s throat, as slow as the tears running down her cheeks.

Morgause tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. The moment Mordred let his guard down, she was going to kill him.

“Answer me!” Mordred shouted.

“I am Morgause,” Morgause said. “And if you dare hurt her, my sister and I will make you wish you have never been born.”

Mordred laughed. “I’m not scared of a couple of girls.”

“You should be, you stupid boy,” Morgause snapped. “Morgana’s wrath may be infamous but it is nothing compared to mine. Unlike her, I never leave survivors.”

Mordred suddenly looked hopeful. “Morgana? She’s here?” He looked behind Morgause expectantly, like a child looking for its mother. It made Morgause sick.

“The kidnapping of her very dear friend” –she gestured at Gwen– “left her too distraught to come.” She saw Gwen’s surprise and felt an instant pang of guilt at her lie.

Mordred glanced at Gwen. “Morgana hates her.”

“Are you her sister?” Morgause demanded. “I know Morgana better than anyone. She cares very deeply for Gwen –even though the girl had the worst taste in allies. Touch Gwen again and you will suffer.”

Mordred dropped his sword and took several hasty steps away from Gwen.

Morgause rushed to Gwen’s side, untying her cloak. She swept it from her shoulders as she dropped down beside Gwen, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Morgause asked, watching Mordred out of the corner of her eye. She did not trust him. There was just something about his eyes…

“I-I’m fine,” Gwen said, staring at Morgause.

“Can you walk?” Morgause asked.

“I think so,” Gwen said.

Morgause helped Gwen to her feet. She could indeed still walk, although not well. Her feet were bloody and raw and she needed Morgause there to help her. They managed a few steps toward the tunnel that would lead to the cave’s mouth when Mordred called after them.

“You cannot take her!”

***

“I can’t what?”

Gwen looked between Morgause’s furious expression and Mordred’s determined one. She was trembling now, clinging to Morgause for support –a concept that seemed incredibly impossible.

“You may take her on one condition,” Mordred said.

“There is no ‘may’ about this, Mordred,” Morgause growled. “I am taking her.”

Mordred glared and Gwen flinched on instinct. If Morgause had been anyone else, Gwen knew Mordred would have struck her.

“You may lead her beyond the mouth of the cave but you must not turn to watch her follow –or touch her,” Mordred said.

Gwen tightened her hold on Morgause. She hated to put her fate in the hands of the sorceress responsible for turning Morgana into a killer but it was so natural to. It was easier for Gwen to put her life in Morgana and Morgause’s hands than it had ever been to do the same thing with Arthur.

Morgause narrowed her eyes. “And if I break these rules?”

“Guinevere will go to a place where you and no one else will ever be able to find her,” Mordred said.

A shiver went through Gwen for she knew Mordred’s threats were never hollow.

“So, if I do lead Gwen out –without looking back or touching her– both she and I will go free?” Morgause asked.

“If you manage that then yes,” Mordred said. He was smiling, obviously thinking there was no way that Morgause could win.

“Deal,” Morgause said, stepping away from Gwen.

Gwen stumbled, pain shooting up her legs from her injured feet. She bit her lip to hold back a hiss of pain. She glanced up at Morgause to see her turn away.

“Follow me,” Morgause commanded and began to slowly walk toward the tunnel.

Gwen glanced back at Mordred. He was smirking at her, a promise in his eyes.

Turning quickly away from him, Gwen hurried after Morgause.

***

“Are… Are you still here?” Morgause asked nervously to the darkness.

“I’m still here,” Gwen replied breathlessly.

Behind her, Gwen stumbled. Morgause stopped and closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself not to turn and help Gwen. Standing rigidly, her hands fisted at her sides, Morgause waited.

“Sorry,” Gwen said behind her.

Morgause forced herself forward. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

They continued up the tunnel in silence. Light began to fill the tunnel slowly and the sight of it made Morgause’s heart pound. It couldn’t be this easy. Mordred had to have planned something.

Gwen screamed.

Every instinct in Morgause told her to turn but she stopped herself. She stared ahead, heart pounding. “Gwen!”

“Don’t turn around!” Gwen screamed.

There was a loud thud behind Morgause.

Morgause screwed her eyes shut. Her muscles trembled with the want to turn around, to run to Gwen, but she couldn’t.

“Throw me your sword!”

Morgause unsheathed her sword and threw it behind her. She heard it hit the wall of the tunnel and clatter to the ground.

She waited with a pounding heart, the sound of a struggle continuing behind her. She wanted so desperately to turn around. She wanted to save Gwen and she was scared enough to admit it wasn’t because Gwen’s death would destroy Morgana. She needed Gwen to survive because she did care –impossibly so.

There was a thud and then silence.

“Gwen?” Morgause shouted, muscles in her neck taunt.

“I-I’m okay.”

Still shaking, Morgause let out a relieved breath. “Can you walk?”

There was a pause, long enough to make Morgause worry. If she couldn’t touch Gwen, how could Morgause help Gwen from the cave if she was injured?

“I can.”

Gwen’s determination made Morgause nervous but she headed toward the mouth of the cave nonetheless.

Their progress was slow. Gwen stumbled several times, each time with a pained gasp. It took every ounce of will in Morgause not to turn and run to her. Thankfully, Gwen always got to her feet. Every time she did, Morgause’s heart restarted and she moved forward again.

Morgause did not turn around, even when they reached the mouth of the cave.

She didn’t turn around until they reached the trees. It was only then that she was sure that Mordred could not use technicalities against her.

Morgause turned around and was stunned to see that Gwen looked no worse for wear than when Morgause had last seen her. Blood was splattered on Gwen’s face and Morgause’s sword although neither was her own.

Hundreds of things to say went through her head but only one question came out: “What happened back there?”

***

Gwen couldn’t help but smile as she limped towards Morgause. She had twisted her ankle while fighting a Balorian spider back in the cave –a creature Gwen had only ever seen in Gaius’ old books. If not for the faint light coming into the tunnel, reflecting off the sheen of the spider’s hair, she would never have seen it at all.

“It was too dark to see much,” Gwen said. “But-”

She tripped over a rise in the dirt and fell forward with a cry. Morgause caught her, holding her up and steadying her. As everything stilled, Gwen became aware that her cheek was pressed to Morgause’s chest.

Gwen blushed and pulled away. “Sorry.”

Morgause nodded, taking a step back.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Desperate to end it, Gwen said, “Thank you for saving me.” Morgause glanced up at her and Gwen looked away. “I know you probably did not to want to come but I’m grateful you did.”

“I came willingly,” Morgause said.

Gwen glanced up at her. “You did?”

Morgause nodded. “Morgana cares very deeply away you, Gwen,” she said. “She would not have survived if something were to befall you… And neither would I.”

Gwen stared at Morgause, shocked. “You wouldn’t?”

Morgause turned away, staring off into the distance. “Things do not have to be like this, Gwen,” she said. “Weren’t things good between us all before you betrayed us? Things could be like that again.”

Gwen was stunned by Morgause’s proposal. She was willing to forgive everything if Gwen chose her and Morgana’s side. It terrified Gwen that it took her a moment before she realised she couldn’t.

“Arthur and Merlin are my friends,” Gwen said. “I can’t turn my back on them.”

Morgause made no comment and continued to stare off into the distance.

Gwen hesitated then stepped towards Morgause. “It doesn’t have to be like this, Morgause,” she said. “There don’t have to be any sides. You and Morgana can come back to Camelot –be part of Camelot. I can convince Arthur. He would listen to me-”

Morgause grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward into a kiss. Gwen was too stunned to do anything more than close her eyes.

Morgause pulled back and stared back at Gwen, stunned.

Gwen could barely believe what had just happened. It was beginning to dawn on her that, if she hadn’t been so shocked, Gwen would have kissed her back. This terrified her but not as much as knowing she was considering doing it again…and Morgause was leaning in as well.

“Gwen! Gwen!”

Morgause jumped away from her at the sound of Arthur’s voice.

“Gwen!” Merlin called. “Gwen!”

Two horses broke through the trees, Arthur and Merlin atop them. They looked ragged and exhausted, twigs in their hair. Merlin had a black eye and Arthur’s nose looked broken. Seeing them in such a state sent a wave of relief through Gwen.

They had been looking for her!

Upon seeing Morgause beside Gwen, Arthur drew his sword. “Step away from her, you witch!” he shouted, trying to dismount his horse. His foot got caught in the stirrup and he tumbled to the ground face first.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted. He tried to dismount his horse but a similar thing happened to him, although slightly more spectacular.

Both men groaned.

Gwen glanced at Morgause who, although blushing with embarrassment, had an eyebrow raised.

“You should go,” Gwen whispered.

Without another word, Morgause turned and walked away. Gwen watched her go and found herself hoping desperately for Morgause to look back just once…

She never did.


End file.
